kreacjonizmfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skutki Darwinizmu
" U dzikusów , słaby na ciele lub na umyśle jest eliminowany . Ci , Którzy przeżyją cieszą się lepszym zdrowiem . Z drugiej storny my cywilizowani ludzie , robimy co w naszej mocy by unikać eliminacji . Budujemy szpitale dla imbecyli , chorych i kalekich , uchwalamy sobie prawa , a nasi lekarze ratują życie każdego ( ... ) Zdumiewające jak źle kierowana opieka doprowadzi do degeneracji rasy . - Karol Darwin "The Descent of Man" str. 149 " W przyszłości niezbyt odległej , gdy liczyć wieki , cywilizowane rasy człowieka z pewnością dokonają eksterminacji i zastąpią dzikie rasy na całym świecie " - Karol Darwin , The Descent of Man , rodział 3 , World Book Encyklopedia , 1952 , strona 336 " Biologiczne argumęty za rasizmem mogły być popularne przed 1850 , ale rozpowszechniły się po przyjęciu teorii Ewolucji . " - Steven Jay Gould , Ontogeny and Phylogony , 1977 , strona 127-128 " Nikt myślący racjonalnie i świadomy faktów nie uważa , że przecięty murzyn jest równy , a tym bardziej lepszy niż biały człowiek " - Thomas Huxley , Zwollenik i promotor Darwina , 1871 ' Darwinizm grał kluczową rolę nie tylko w powstaniu ruchu eugeników , ale również w koncepcjach eutanazji , aborcji i rasowej eksterminacji . Koncepcjach tak udoskonalonych przez nazistów' . " - Richard Weidkart " From Darwin to Hitler " str. 3 Fuhrer wytrwale dostosował praktykę Niemiec do Teorii Ewolucji - Artur Keith : Evolution and Ethics , 1947 , strona 230 Bezpośrednia Linia prowadzi od Darwina przez ojców ruchu Eugenicznego , kuzynów Darwina , Francisa Galtona , do nazistowskich obozów zagłady w Europie . - Martin Brookes , Ripe Old Age , New Scientist , 1999 , strona 41 " W rzeczywistości dzieło ewolucjonistów będzie w znacznym stopniu odpowiedzialne za niebezpieczne czasy, które dopiero są przed nami. Ewolucjonizm bowiem stał się, i jest nadal, poważnym czynnikiem powodującym rozpowszechnianie się filozofii bez Boga, która jest tak charakterystyczna dla naszych czasów i która okaże się jeszcze szkodliwsza . " - Były Ewolucjonista Bolton Davidheiser , Doktor fil. , zoolog i genetyk , " Evolution and Christian Faith " , 1969 " Umysł Hitlera był przesiąknięty ewolucyjnym myśleniem prawdopodobnie już w wieku chłopięcym . Idee ewolucyjne leżą u podstaw wszystkiego co najgorsze w Mein Kampf i publicznych przemowach Hitlera . " - Darwin , Before and After , Robert Clark , 1948 , strona 115 Ewolucja człowieka w super człowieka była od zarania celem misteriów religijnych pośród wtajemniczonych . Człowiek wyszedł z ziemi i przeszedł przez niższe stadia rozwoju , teraz musi dokończyć swojej Ewolucji , aż stanie się istotą boską. '- Adolf Hitler , W. L. Wilmhurst , " The Meaning of Masonry , " Bell Publishing 1980 , strona 47 i 94' " Nie miejmy nic wspólnego z niedojdami i nieprzystosowanymi , pozwólmy im umrzeć w biedzie , oni nic nie czują : Współczucie jest wadą królów : depczcie słabych i głupich : to jest prawo silnego , to nasze prawo i radość dla świata " '- Aleister Crowley , teoretyk satanizmu " The Book of law " strona 7' " Esesmanów obowiązuje jedna podstawowa zasada. Musimy postępować uczciwie, przyzwoicie, lojalnie i koleżeńsko wyłącznie wobec ludzi naszej krwi. Nie obchodzi mnie ani na jotę los Rosjanina czy Czecha. Od innych narodów weźmiemy to, co dla naszej krwi przedstawia pewną wartość, porywając, jeżeli to będzie konieczne, ich dzieci i wychowując je tu, pośród nas. Kwestia, czy inne narody żyją w dobrobycie, czy giną z głodu, interesuje mnie tylko pod kątem ich przydatności jako niewolników dla dobra naszej kultury ... jest mi obojętne, czy dziesięć tysięcy kobiet rosyjskich padnie z wyczerpania przy kopaniu rowów przeciwczołgowych, ważne jest dla mnie tylko to, aby rów przeciwczołgowy, budowany w interesie Niemiec, był gotów ... My, Niemcy, jesteśmy jedynym narodem na świecie, który przyzwoicie traktuje zwierzęta, i tak również będziemy odnosić się do tych zwierząt ludzkich. Zbrodnią wobec naszej krwi byłoby jednak przejmowanie się ich losem, gdyż nasi synowie i wnukowie stanęliby w obliczu jeszcze trudniejszych zadań ... Nas obchodzi tylko nasz naród, nasza krew i to jest naszym obowiązkiem. Inne rzeczy nas nie interesują. Chciałbym, żeby członkowie SS zajęli takie stanowisko wobec wszystkich obcych, niegermańskich narodów, zwłaszcza wobec Rosjan... " - Nazista Henrich Himmler , przemówienie do generałów SS w Poznaniu pod koniec 1943 roku , Roman Z. Hrabar , "'' Lebensborn czyli źródło życia " , Wydawnictwo " Śląsk " , Katowice 1975 rok '''Szatan objawia człowieka jako następne zwierzę, często gorsze niż te chodzące na czterych łapach. Zwierzę które dzięki swojemu boskiemu duchowi oraz intelektualemu rozwojowi stało się najbardziej krwiożercze ze wszystkich.' - Anton La Vey, założyciel kościoła szatana, teoretyk satanizmu, "Biblia szatana", strona 13 thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Ateizm Kategoria:Ewolucjonizm